


(Amor, libertad) visibilidad

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Songfic, operación triunfo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Hace meses que han salido del programa musical más importante de la televisión y la fama no ha dejado nada intacto, ni siquiera su relación. Entre ellos no queda amor, ni libertad, tan solo un lema que a veces pesa demasiado y la responsabilidad de ser los modelos de conducta que ellos nunca tuvieron.





	(Amor, libertad) visibilidad

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cómo de fácil de entender será esto para alguien ajeno al fenómeno OT, así que prefiero hacer una aclaración: durante el fic se hace referencia a Manos vacías (en concierto), La revolución sexual y también hago alguna que otra referencia a Million reasons. No es estrictamente necesario ver los vídeos, pero están en youtube y quizá ayuden a entender algunas cosas.

Es Enjolras quien empieza, siempre es él.

—Por el amor…

Hace meses que esas palabras atormentan a Grantaire cada noche, pero logra aparentar entereza. El rugido del público apaga la vocecilla que le pregunta si aún les queda amor, si alguna vez lo tuvieron. Le mira, sonríe y afianza el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas: el gesto de su pequeña revolución, o eso es lo que piensa Enjolras.

—Por la libertad. —Esa que les robaron las cámaras, los periodistas y sus propios seguidores. Hoy su frase le sabe amarga y se descubre pensando que necesita un trago.

—Y por la visibilidad —Su voz suena firme, más que nunca, y de pronto se encuentra frente a él.

Lo que hace meses era un beso, una pequeña muestra de todo lo que eran, ahora tan solo es un abrazo. A Grantaire le parece que han pasado años, que están a mundos de distancia, cada vez más lejos, más irreconciliables. Una vez salen del escenario, cada uno sigue su camino. Él encuentra cobijo en una esquina oscura, tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo necesita. Necesita disfrutar de todo eso, de sentirse como un dios, de tener cada día una ciudad diferente a sus pies, pero allí está, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Y aún siente su mirada de fuego sobre él, esos ojos en los que, como en la caja de Pandora, aguardan todos los males del mundo y una pizca de esperanza.

Necesita relajarse y no pensar en que hoy su voz sonaba diferente, más clara, más segura; pero lo piensa y sonríe un poco al recordar cómo hace unos meses era un crío aterrorizado ante la idea de que sus secretos (suyos, de ellos) fuesen de dominio público. La adversidad le ha hecho crecer, sin duda, y ya le supera en todos los aspectos. Él está dispuesto a conquistar el mundo y Grantaire apenas puede seguirle el ritmo durante dos minutos y medio.

 

 

_Eres como el Sol caliente, yo soy Marte._

 

 

A veces no es consciente de todo lo que le rodea. En ocasiones, se descubre sobre el escenario, blanco de miradas ávidas y se pregunta cómo diablos ha llegado hasta allí. A veces cree que no lo merece, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo.

Enjolras parece ajeno a todo aquello, a todo lo humano. Ideas de hierro y corazón de hielo, pisa el escenario como un soldado. La música y la lluvia de estrellas que inunda el estadio son su refugio.

Grantaire preferiría no escucharle, preferiría estar lejos, muy lejos, a años luz. En las profundidades de su cuarto en penumbra, sumido en la miseria, a un océano de distancia… ¿Y todo para qué? La brisa del mar terminaría por llevar hasta él el canto de las sirenas, esa voz en la que solo tienen cabida la pureza y un puñado _te quieros_ de papel que se deshacen antes de llegar a su orilla del mundo.

Pocos saben que su voz solo esconde mentiras, que su himno no significa nada cuando se apagan los focos. Se han dado un millón de razones para quererse, pero nunca son suficientes. Ahora son dioses, ya nada es suficiente. Les basta una sola razón para volar lejos del hechizo del otro, para perderse en otros brazos y llenar de mentiras alguna que otra cama.

Cuando se apagan los focos, solo les queda su mentira.

Juegan a no encontrarse, a ignorar lo que miles de ojos vieron cuando ellos aún desconocían la magnitud de ese sueño, cuando aún no había comenzado la pesadilla. Enjolras finge que no guarda rencor a quienes vendieron su corazón en bandeja de plata y Grantaire no puede evitar castigarse por abrirse en canal ante la atenta mirada de un país ávido de sangre.

Y juegan mal, a empujones, coleccionando tarjetas amarillas por roces furtivos y miradas sinceras. Juegan mal, pero juegan a no darse cuenta.

¿Qué más da que sea un secreto a voces si al fin y al cabo sigue siendo un secreto?

—…y no me estás escuchando.

De hecho, no se ha dado cuenta de que Bahorel está a su lado hasta ese mismo momento. Y es difícil no verle con su dichosa americana de lentejuelas.

—Perdona, pensaba que había acabado al lado de una bola de discoteca.

Se le da bien bromear, fingir que no pasa nada y ahuyentar a los curiosos; pero Bahorel, en medio año escaso ha sido perfectamente capaz de burlar las barreras que le ha llevado toda una vida construir.

—Será por eso que tienes esa cara, iluminado. O a lo mejor es por las luces que rodean a tu… —Una sola mirada y la palabra muere al borde de sus labios—. Vale, vale. No venía a joderte, tío. Solo te voy a decir que creo que deberíais hablar, porque cada vez se nota más el mal rollo y nos afecta a todos, en serio.

No dice nada, porque sabe que no es capaz de explicarse tranquilamente, aún menos rodeado de gente. Seguramente no lo entendiese, de todas formas, porque él ha tenido tiempo. Ha tenido una década más que ellos para sentirse a gusto en su propia piel, para honrar a la adolescencia tardía con amores pasajeros y recuerdos desechables.

Ellos, de un día para otro, en el ruedo. No lo habían planeado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. El suyo había sido un amor de susurros, de micrófonos tapados; escondiéndose de las cámaras, pero a vista de todos. Sabían a lo que se arriesgaban, volaban bajo, atentos a los depredadores. Demasiada calma, demasiada suerte. Bailaban muy juntos para esquivar las balas.

Y, sin saber muy bien cómo, despertaron un día en el ojo del huracán.

Grantaire tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que les tendían una trampa. No entendía la tensión en unos ojos que le buscaban más de la cuenta, que pedían auxilio en completo silencio. Enjolras sabía que solo podía decir lo que estaba en el guion. Le arrancaron la máscara, le obligaron a sacrificar su farsa a punta de micrófono, les arrebataron el amor de las manos y se lo dieron de comer a los leones.

Bahorel pilla la indirecta y le deja solo. Él no puede entender lo que es ser víctima de su propio romance. Para él es fácil plantarse ante miles de personas y dejarse la garganta en carne viva por la libertad, y también la boca, si hace falta. Pero Grantaire no pidió ser un Romeo moderno. Nunca quiso que el calor de los focos le calcinase y nunca se imaginó tan cerca del Sol.

«Lo suficientemente cerca para quemarme», piensa cuando Enjolras pasa por su lado, impasible, inalcanzable.

«Demasiado lejos para poder siquiera tocarte.»

 

 

_Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte_

_(pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces)_

 

 

Enjolras se ha dicho un millón de veces que será la última. Esta vez ni siquiera se molesta en pensarlo, porque sabe que no lo será.

En cuanto salen al escenario sabe que es su momento. Siempre lo es, el momento de su pequeña revolución, cuando se empeña en creer que los sentimientos que le robaron han hecho del suyo un país más libre. Su revolución sexual.

Una sola mirada y Marius le cede su sitio en el escenario. Dentro de la academia, cuando las cámaras eran capaces de captar la tensión que había entre ellos, no se hubiera creído que sería uno de sus mayores cómplices allí fuera.

Una sola mirada y Grantaire está metido de lleno en su juego, dispuesto a drenar cada gota de atención que le dedique y a ahogarse en lágrimas después si hace falta.

Es un tira y afloja demencial, una batalla de la que ninguno sale nunca ileso. Es un montón de acusaciones envueltas en canciones de apariencia inocente, un «admírame ahora, que tú y yo solo tenemos intimidad si estamos rodeados de gente.»

Siempre se buscan y solo allí se encuentran.

Enjolras empieza el juego a sabiendas de que tiene todas las de perder, porque Grantaire es un inconsciente, demasiado acostumbrado a los problemas del corazón. Y como ha empezado él, tiene que aceptar su derrota cuando le acuna la cara con cariño mientras le canta (a él y solo a él) ese «tú, que decidiste que tu amor ya no servía, que preferiste maquillar tu identidad». Tiene que aceptar que no puede ganar en su terreno, el de las palabras ávidas y los reproches por la espalda. Porque a escondidas, delante de los focos, no hay lugar para las normas de Enjolras. Sus puñaladas directas al corazón no son espectáculo para todos los públicos.

Y, como no le queda otra, le da una rosa antes de salir del escenario. Espera que se clave las espinas.

Todavía le va el corazón a mil cuando toma asiento en el autocar, deseando que le dejen solo. Tiene mil cosas que gritar, pero no lo hará, se lo tragará todo hasta que algún incauto le tire de la lengua. A través del cristal, ve a Marius sentarse a su lado.

—He visto lo que habéis hecho allí arriba… —murmura.

Su destreza a la hora de socializar es casi tan impresionante como la de Enjolras, que emite un ruido ambiguo como respuesta.

—Qué bien que todo esté… bien, ¿no? —No. Ya sabe que la respuesta es no y es exactamente lo que espera para darle la misma charla de siempre—. Es genial que os hayáis rendido al amor por fin.

—Maravilloso —farfulla Enjolras.

Después se muerde la lengua, porque no quiere pagarlo con él, por mucho que sea la persona equivocada en el peor momento posible.

—Eso es un no, ¿verdad? —Y suspira, como si alguien le hubiese pedido meterse en sus vidas—. De verdad que no os entiendo. Podríais arreglarlo. Cosette y yo también teníamos miedo, pero…

—Pero sois heterosexuales, y al fin y al cabo es lo que se espera de vosotros —sisea, harto de moralismos—, a vosotros os ha salido bien. A mí, antes de saber siquiera si entraría en el concurso, me recomendaron fingir interés por alguna chica, para no levantar sospechas, porque no todo es posible gracias al poder del amor, Marius. A veces, cuando eres como yo, el amor te deja sin contrato. Y de amor no se vive.

Permanecen callados el resto del viaje. Por momentos, Enjolras teme que el resto pueda oír el zumbido de su cerebro imaginando conversaciones imposibles. Cuando llegan al hotel, todo pensamiento se esfuma de su cabeza. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y encuentra a Grantaire cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Podría coger carrerilla y soltar todo lo que le abrasa, desde el corazón a la garganta. Podría…

—No he escondido nada.

Grantaire se da la vuelta, esbozando una media sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

—¿Qué..

—No he “maquillado mi identidad” —Podría ser una disculpa, pero es un desafío, con todas las letras. Va a convencerle como sea, que le rete si es lo que quiere.

—Ah… —Casi puede oírle pensar «Primera noticia»—. Eso.

El escaso espacio que les separa se llena del más insondable vacío, de silencios a gritos. Lo único que se oye es el tintineo de las llaves de Grantaire. Debe de estar temblando, aunque la sola idea le resulta inverosímil: todos y cada uno de sus huesos han sido sustituidos por barras de plomo, su sangre es de hierro fundido y él es incapaz de moverse.

—Que yo no vaya por ahí jugando a dar pistas sobre mi vida personal no quiere decir que no… —Se traga las palabras, saboreando la amargura del orgullo que le impide seguir—, que no esté orgulloso de ser quien soy.

—Ya, bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo? Estaba dando espectáculo y punto, no te he pedido explicaciones. —No sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor para hablar, pero cuando se da cuenta ya no puede parar. Tiene la vista fija en un punto al fondo del pasillo, lejos de su mirada de hielo—, y no quiero oírlas de nuevo, porque ya me las sé. Y te he hecho caso en todas y cada una de las condiciones, pero te equivocas, al menos, en una. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —le interrumpe en cuanto le ve abrir la boca para replicar—, no podemos estar juntos, por el bien de nuestras carreras musicales, y nunca hemos sido amigos. Así que lo mejor es alejarnos, poner punto final ¿Y qué ha pasado? Que en lugar de hablar de nuestra música la prensa se hace eco de que no nos hablamos. Un plan maravilloso, sin duda…

Enjolras sabe que, si no le detiene, puede seguir hablando toda la noche. Y, como no hay manera de interrumpirle, le placa contra la puerta y atrapa su boca en un beso que le obliga a callar a la fuerza. Grantaire no se queja, así que le arrebata las llaves de la mano y abre él mismo, no sin dificultad.

La puerta al cerrarse suena casi como una sentencia para Enjolras, cada vez más convencido de que repetirá los mismos errores una y otra vez hasta lograr algún acierto.

Esta vez va a demostrarle que no esconde nada. Al menos no para él.

_Soy desordenado cuando quiero,_

_no recogeré los besos que dejé anoche en tu cuello._

 

Enjolras despierta antes de que salga el sol, con un halo de rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro y los recuerdos nublados. La realidad le golpea cuando ve una sombra recortada contra la oscuridad: la silueta de un cuerpo que se sabe de memoria.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez, cuando lo peor que había entre ellos eran unas ganas de pelea casi infantiles. Enjolras se levantó en medio de la noche pensando que se ahogaba, con un nudo en la garganta. Sus compañeros lo sabían todo y, de algún modo, deseaba borrarlo de la memoria colectiva, desandar lo andado y volver a su refugio. Tenía miedo de que el sueño se derrumbase sobre él. Tenía miedo porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sucumbido ante algo que escapaba de su control.

Aquella noche, cuando salió a la terraza, se permitió llorar hasta quedarse seco. Nunca supo si temblaba de frío o de puro terror. Había llegado allí con su mejor coraza, preparado para el desastre, y lo único que encontró fue la capacidad de sentirse a gusto dentro de su piel, rodeado de personas que entendían sus aspiraciones y trataban de entender sus sentimientos. Y, por extraño que pareciese, temía estar haciendo algo mal.

Sentía que el cuento no podía ser un eterno “felices para siempre”, porque él se había preparado para la guerra (le habían dicho, «será la industria contra tu identidad») y no contemplaba la opción de ganar sin haber luchado antes.

Grantaire salió a buscarle cuando ya no quedaba nada por lo que llorar. No dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó a su lado y le hizo compañía hasta que el frío se volvió insoportable. Enjolras nunca le había dado las gracias por ello, pero su presencia allí, calmando el torrente que se había desatado en su interior, le había hecho comprender que realmente no había nada contra lo que pelear. Quizá el monstruo estaba allí fuera, esperando para desgarrarles en cuanto salieran al mundo real. Si así era, guardaría las fuerzas hasta entonces. Y si salía antes y tan solo era él contra el mundo, lucharía por ambos (y por todo lo que había entre ellos).

Lo intentó. O al menos eso quiere creer.

Suspira, da una vuelta, otra y otra más. De repente la cama de matrimonio y la lujosa habitación se le quedan pequeñas. Sobre él, un cuadro amenaza con caerse y se siente como una presa en la guarida de algún depredador.

Quiere huir, pero el orgullo le impide darle la razón a Grantaire.

Toma aire y se queda quieto, tratando de controlar el río de lava que amenaza con desbocarse en su pecho. Cuando logra tranquilizarse, juega a descifrar sus rasgos entre la penumbra. Sabe que no debe acostumbrarse a ello.

 

 

_Somos un desastre, pero es cierto, nos queremos._

_Si pasas por mi lado aún se congela el tiempo._

 

 

La luz aparece y desaparece tras sus párpados cerrados. La cama está vacía y una sombra se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación, los primeros rayos de sol arrancando reflejos dorados en su piel.

Podría quedarse observándole hasta el fin del mundo, pero la urgencia le sube por la garganta y las palabras salen a borbotones:

—¿Te vas? —El miedo se le enreda en la lengua. No quiere perderle, no de nuevo, no, no, no.

Enjolras le observa un segundo, suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Solo estaba recogiendo mi ropa.

—No hace falta.

El comentario le gana una mirada de reproche y se permite sonreír un poco porque, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas, es lo menos amenazante que ha visto en su vida.

—Quiero hablar.

Grantaire le mira largamente y por un momento Enjolras teme que eso no esté entre sus planes. Después se encoje de hombros y se sienta, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y un caos de sábanas arrugadas sobre su regazo.

—Podrías volver a la cama, de todas formas —sugiere, con los ojos entornados.

—Solo si me prometes que me dejarás hablar.

Grantaire asiente, aunque le atrae hacia sí en cuanto toca la cama. Durante unos segundos sus manos recorren, perezosas, su cuerpo, perdiéndose en rincones que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. Cuando está satisfecho se queda quieto, lo suficientemente lejos como para poder mirarle a la cara, aunque manteniendo el contacto.

Enjolras permite que el silencio se deslice entre ellos antes de hablar. En ese momento su mayor meta es estar tranquilo, en todos los sentidos.

—Lo que hacemos está mal —susurra, sabiendo que a esa distancia puede oírle con claridad. Puede ver la decepción dibujándose en los ojos de Grantaire y se apresura a aclarar—: esto no… bueno, no sé. Me refiero a lo que llevamos haciendo todo este tiempo, no hablarnos, crear malos rollos… Ya sé que fui yo quien quiso espacio, pero no pretendía que pasase esto. Estamos haciendo las cosas mal.

—¿Y te das cuenta ahora de que la hemos cagado? Porque salta a la vista.

Sabe que de un momento a otro podría mandarlo todo a la mierda, que entre ellos siempre hay posibilidades de que se desate una tempestad y es por eso precisamente que no tiene nada que callar. Al fin y al cabo, ya no pueden caer mucho más bajo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Enjolras apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suspira.

—Ya sabía que las cosas entre nosotros iban a ir mal, Grantaire, lo supe desde el principio… También empezamos mal y parecíamos destinados a acabar igual. Pensé que si aceleraba las cosas aún podríamos salvar nuestras carreras y quitarnos a la prensa de encima, pero tienes razón, ahora todo el mundo habla de que no estamos juntos y parece que es lo único que importa…

—¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado? —Hay un deje de risa en su voz y a Enjolras le cuesta entender por qué.

En parte, el sueño impide que Grantaire comprenda la gravedad de la situación. Por otro lado, ha encontrado en sus palabras un poco de esperanza. Puede que ese sea el momento de arriesgarse, porque sin nada entre ellos, no tienen nada que perder.

Así que, mientras Enjolras le mira con el ceño fruncido, tratando de parecer molesto, se atreve a robarle un beso.

Y Enjolras no es quién para quejarse, porque así se ahorra darle una respuesta que no tiene.

 

 

_Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto existiría…_

Es el escenario más pequeño en el que ha cantado desde que salió del concurso y Enjolras sabe que no debería tener miedo. Pero también es la primera vez que alguien ajeno a todo eso le da una oportunidad. Esa noche no les queda otra que ser ellos, sin parafernalia: Éponine, Joly, Grantaire y él. Hoy, sin bailarines ni música en directo, son ellos contra el mundo.

Enjolras tiembla de arriba abajo cuando por fin sale al escenario y teme echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

En el público apenas hay una décima parte de lo que suele ser, pero es la primera vez que se siente verdaderamente arropado.

Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a sentirse así, nunca todo el sufrimiento había merecido tanto la pena. En ese preciso instante, con una marea de corazones rojos inundando el público y el micrófono bien sujeto, sabe que tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo. Sabe que, al menos, es su deber intentarlo.

Y cuando el humo de su gran actuación se disipa, cuando la música le abandona y tan solo queda él sobre el escenario, sabe que tiene que decir algo.

—Es la primera vez… la primera, después de tantos conciertos con mis compañeros que veo tantos carteles… tanto apoyo. —El público ruge y el corazón se le encoge en el pecho. Pese a todo está asustado y tiene que mirar a un lado, a los compañeros que están entre bambalinas, para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias. Unos ojos verdes le miran con determinación, como si ya supiese lo que va a decir. Como si le estuviese diciendo «hagas lo que hagas, por mucho que la cagues, no puedo hacer más que apoyarte»—, y… y siento que hoy tengo una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar, porque quizá nunca vuelva a vivir nada así. No todo el mundo tiene esto… —dice, cambiándose el micrófono de mano un par de veces—, ni mucho menos esto. —Señala al público y, de nuevo, se desata la locura—, así que me veo obligado a usarlo para bien, para… Para contarlos la historia de un niño que no siempre supo lo que quería, ni quién era, ni a quién quería…

»Y, cuando por fin lo supo, le metieron cuentos de miedo en la cabeza. Le dijeron «vas a estar expuesto y tendrás que elegir entre ser quien eres y quien quieres ser.» ¿Y sabéis qué os digo? Que mintieron, todos y cada uno de ellos. Porque dentro de la academia encontré la música y… también el amor. Y salí de allí muerto de miedo, sabiendo que no me había escondido lo suficiente, que había sido _demasiado yo._ Salí y os encontré a vosotros, que me apoyabais pese a lo obvio.

Cierra los ojos y toma aire, el público despedaza su silencio, demostrándole una vez más que no está solo, que seguramente nunca más lo vaya a estar.

—Ojalá esto ayude a futuros cantantes, a artistas consagrados, a alguno de vosotros o a algún niño que, como yo, tenía miedo. Pero, gracias a vosotros, ya no tengo miedo. Por fin, aunque todos los medios digitales se hayan hecho eco de ello por lo menos diez veces al mes, puedo decir que soy gay y que no me queda una pizca de miedo. Me dijeron que ninguna discográfica lo aceptaría, pero me pregunto si podrán ignorar esto. —De nuevo señala al público y sonríe como no lo ha hecho nunca—. Gracias. Espero que el aplauso hoy sea para vosotros.

Se marcha del escenario con paso firme y una mirada de disculpa, sabiendo que se ha apoderado de más tiempo del que le correspondía. No debe importarles porque, cuando pierde la compostura y comienza a llorar, los tres le abrazan.

Y sabe que allí, en ese pequeño escenario, en un festival de poca monta, ha encontrado al fin su camino.

_Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame, que yo te ayudo._

 

—A este paso te tendrán que mover de aquí con grúa. —El amanecer está más cerca que la medianoche cuando por fin encuentra a Enjolras que, tumbado sobre el escenario, contempla ensimismado el cielo.

Grantaire intenta parecer casual, con su cara de «pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a saludarte», fingiendo que no lleva horas buscándole y que no ha tenido que saltar una valla de una altura considerable para llegar hasta allí.

—Necesitaba pensar —masculla Enjolras, sin dignarse a mirarle. No le ha pedido ninguna explicación, pero se la debe. Le debe más de una, muchas más, y quizá por eso su voz suena estrangulada, porque tiene un millón de explicaciones luchando por salir—. No pretendía alarmaros.

—No, ¡no! —Grantaire levanta las manos en señal de paz, porque le conoce lo suficiente como para saber lo que está pasando—. No me he preocupado ni nada, solo… tenía curiosidad. —Su propio tono le delata y esta vez Enjolras sí que le mira. Y le mira mal—. Vale, vale. Quería hablar, pero no es estrictamente necesario hacerlo ahora, puedo quedarme aquí, en silencio o… o puedo no hacerlo.

Para su alivio, Enjolras se incorpora y esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa. No es la de verdad, pero está más cerca de la que le regalaba cuando estaban bien que de la que fuerza en las entrevistas.

—Quédate… —Sus palabras mutan en cuanto salen de su boca y su «no me dejes» se niega a entregarse a Grantaire.

No dice nada de hablar, porque no sabe si aguantaría más de treinta segundos hablando sin llorar.

Además, en ese momento su cabeza no es más que un vertedero de miedos, de posibles futuros, y no sabe si el caos le dejaría construir más de una oración con sentido.

Por suerte, a Grantaire no le importa quedarse sin respuesta y se sienta a su lado. No quiere hacer nada que pueda molestarle, pero al cabo de un rato empieza a balancear la cabeza, como tarareando una canción en silencio.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —suelta, cuando las palabras empiezan a quemarle la lengua—, todos lo estamos, en realidad. Y me da igual lo que pase entre nosotros… Bueno, a ver, que me importa, eh. Me importa un montón, lo que quería decir es que… por fin te has liberado y eso importa mucho más. —Toma aire y en esa bocanada encuentra el valor necesario para cogerle de la mano—. Has sido muy valiente.

Enjolras se ríe muy bajo, tanto que cuesta oírlo y durante unos segundos hace que la noche brille con más fuerza que cualquier atardecer.

—No digas tonterías, anda. Bahorel y tú no lo habéis escondido nunca y ahora todos fingís que yo soy un héroe o algo así.

—¿Es eso? —Le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y Enjolras no es capaz de reprimir un puchero—. Estás así porque crees que no mereces el reconocimiento, ¿verdad? —Enjolras quiere responder, pero es verdaderamente difícil seguirle el ritmo—. Pues te equivocas. Lo que has hecho es importante porque eres un ejemplo de autosuperación. Hace unos meses tenías miedo de besarme delante de las cámaras y mira lo que…

—Grantaire, joder, cállate. No es eso. —Propina un puñetazo al suelo, con la única intención de hacerse daño. Tiene la cara mojada y tarda en comprender que no está lloviendo—. No es eso… Te he vendido, Grantaire. He insinuado que tú y yo tuvimos algo, sin preguntarte siquiera.

—¿Y qué más da? Lo has dicho porque es verdad y no hay nada que esconder. Tú y yo hemos estado juntos y desde fuera ha sido mucho más obvio de lo que creíamos. No es culpa tuya, ni mía. Supongo que era demasiado cierto como para esconderlo.

Enjolras asiente y se limpia las lágrimas, tratando de contener la rabia.

—Me he cansado de esconderme.

Esta vez es Grantaire quien se ríe y hace que el mundo de Enjolras se acelere. O quizá tan solo es su corazón el que se acelera.

—Entonces estás de suerte, porque ya no tenemos nada que esconder —dice, completamente ajeno a la revolución que cada uno de sus pequeños gestos supone para él.

A veces no se da cuenta de las cosas más obvias.

—Grantaire, te he dicho que no quiero esconder nada. —La impaciencia se apodera de cada matiz de su voz y su mirada no deja lugar a dudas.

La mente de Grantaire, acostumbrada a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa, se para un momento.

—Solo si tú quieres —murmura Enjolras, cuando no obtiene respuesta.

Entre el millón de locuras que revolotean por su cabeza, Grantaire no encuentra una sola razón para no besarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Los fragmentos de canción entre las escenas pertenecen a Tu refugio, de Pablo Alborán.  
> Los comentarios no me dan de comer, pero muy seguramente me harán un poquito más feliz.


End file.
